


avenge the tweety bird

by MistMagickyHazel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers on Twitter, Awesome Michelle Jones, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), BAMF Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Intern Peter Parker, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, avengers twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMagickyHazel/pseuds/MistMagickyHazel
Summary: spooderrr @SpidermanOfficialit is wednesday my dudesned @guy-in-the-chairaaaAAAAAAAHHHH(another spiderman-centric twitter fic)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 98
Kudos: 1063





	1. it is wednesday my dudes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sleep deprived superheroes (and twitter aren't a good mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380151) by [burdenedwithgloriousfandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdenedwithgloriousfandoms/pseuds/burdenedwithgloriousfandoms). 



spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

it is wednesday my dudes

ned @guy-in-the-chair

aaaaAAAAAHHH

badass? more like dumb-ass @delawaregal

another spiderman parody account? yah sure why tf not

fresh AVAcado @ava-mackenzie

ahhhh i lov spiderman

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

i lov u too <3

Karina @bros-before-toes

@ava-mackenzie hon... u know this is a parody account right?

\----------

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

so i may or may not have stolen mr. stark’s luncH-

Iron Man @TonyStank

KID-

mj @michellejones

haha perish

Iron Man @TonyStank

gET BACK HERE

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

nO

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

haha rip tony stank

[video of tony chasing spider-man while looking at his phone and crashing into a wall]

Iron Man @TonyStank

Why must you betray me like this

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

because it’s fun

Nat @blankwindow

@TonyStank because u deserve it *high fives spider-man*

badass? more like dumb-ass @delawaregal

WHAT TF JUST HAPPENED-

Jake @notjakepaul

OMG IT’S ACTUALLY HIM AAAAAAAAHHH

fresh AVAcado @ava-mackenzie

!!! @bros-before-toes

Karina @bros-before-toes

omg babe u were right! ...sorry

fresh AVAcado @ava-mackenzie

its okie <3

\----------

spider-man fan @fangirls-for-life

hey @SpidermanOfficial i need to know…

do you actually have superpowers!? or is it just the suit

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

no... me actually have powers lol

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

i was on this trip and some dumb spider bit me… now i am sticky and have anxiety on steriods

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

lmao rip

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

10/10 origin story tho

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

thanks meme queen

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

yw B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I will hopefully post again in a couple of days but I have a wondrous procrastination ability so no promises.


	2. waffles and washing machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clint @hawkeye
> 
> HOLY FUCK
> 
> clint @hawkeye
> 
> THERE’S A DEMON IN THE VENTS
> 
> Nat @blankwindow
> 
> lmao he got you too

clint @hawkeye

HOLY FUCK

clint @hawkeye

THERE’S A DEMON IN THE VENTS

Nat @blankwindow

lmao he got you too

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

rip clint barton... accidentally murdered by spidey crawling around in the ceiling

clint @hawkeye

@SpidermanOfficial fuck you

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

LaNgUaGe!!

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

LaNgUaGe!!

Nat @blankwindow

LaNgUaGe!!

Iron Man @TonyStank

LaNgUaGe!!

Captain America @stoverogers

Oh my gosh please let it go.

Iron Man @TonyStank

be quiet, kitchen appliance

AvEnGeRs AsSeMbLe @blackwidowstan

lmao rip stoven rogers

bucky @jamesbarnes

Born 1918-2020

AvEnGeRs AsSeMbLe @blackwidowstan

OMG THE WINTER SOLDIER REPLIED TO ME-

\----------

stark industries intern @peterparkour

MR. STARK  
i summon you

stark industries intern @peterparkour

oh wait right i forgot-  
@TonyStank

gotta go fast @fthompson

wtf like he’d ever reply to you

Iron Man @TonyStank

kID WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Iron Man @TonyStank

I’m trying to eat my breakfast!

Nat @blankwindow

rip tony’s breakfast

[video of a kid (Peter) running up to Tony and tugging on his arm. After a few protests, Tony gets up and walks away with the kid. A few seconds later, Clint comes into the frame and shoves Tony’s waffles into his mouth]

Iron Man @TonyStank

CLINT

Iron Man @TonyStank

THOSE WERE MY WAFFLES

Nat @blankwindow

haha perish

Karina @bros-before-toes

Ok but who is @peterparkour ???

Karina @bros-before-toes

Is he actually an SI intern??

Iron Man @TonyStank

Yes. 

badass? more like dumb-ass @delawaregal

question answered

\----------

stark industries intern @peterparkour

working on new spidey web shooters!!

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

...can these ones go in the wash?

stark industries intern @peterparkour

yes lol

stark industries intern @peterparkour

we don’t want to repeat what happened last time

xander @under-da-sea

ok now i’m curious…

what happened last time?

stark industries intern @peterparkour

spidey chucked his suit in the wash by accident and his washing machine exploded

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

@peterparkour STOP EXPOSING ME

xander @under-da-sea

lol rip spidey’s washing machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaoooo do you think I should make the chapters longer? Or is it okay like this?


	3. avengers assemble... at the store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man @TonyStank
> 
> Avengers, assemble…
> 
> at the store
> 
> clint @hawkeye
> 
> ...why?
> 
> Iron Man @TonyStank
> 
> Steve, Bucky, and Spidey managed to eat all the food in the compound

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

me and @peterparkour are doing a QnA so ask us questions pls

fresh AVAcado @ava-mackenzie

@SpidermanOfficial do you know all of the other avengers???

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

well i know @TonyStank @blankwindow @hawkeye @stoverogers @jamesbarnes @BruceBanner @scarletwitch @Vision and @BlackPanther, and @princess-shuri ofc, but i haven’t met Thor or Loki yet :/

gay keyboard smash @dsjghndtohtjdfik

@SpidermanOfficial ...do the webs come out of you?

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

ew no, i make them out of chemicals

spider-man fan @fangirls-for-life

@peterparkour do you know the avengers too?

stark industries intern @peterparkour

Yep… i work for mr. stank and we do a bunch of crazy shit like repairing bucky’s arm… @princess-shuri also helps when she’s not in wakanda

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

heck yeah i do B)

stark industries intern @peterparkour

B)

Jake @notjakepaul

@peterparkour @SpidermanOfficial do either of you have a girlfriend/boyfriend/significant other?

stark industries intern @peterparkour

i do have a gf actually… @michellejones 

mj @michellejones

wtf peter u exposed me :0

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial 

i am dating someone… but for safety purposes i won’t tell you who 

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

it’s me

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

ha 

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

you wish

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

my gf is way more awesome than you

Jake @notjakepaul 

so it’s a girl…

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

shite 

\----------

Iron Man @TonyStank

Avengers, assemble…

at the store

clint @hawkeye

...why?

Iron Man @TonyStank

Steve, Bucky, and Spidey managed to eat all the food in the compound

bucky @jamesbarnes

supersoldier metabolisms, you tin can

Iron Man @TonyStank

fuck off barnes

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

LaNgUaGe!!

Iron Man @TonyStank

Oh my god let it go kid

Captain America @stoverogers

Now you know how it feels!

Iron Man @TonyStank

silence stoven

\----------

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

new name, new me B)

Iron Man @TonyStank

why

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

go eat your waffles before clint steals them again

Iron Man @TonyStank

good point

Karina @bros-before-toes

lmao 

\----------

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

hey @SpidermanOfficial

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

hey 

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

*wipes tear from eye* they are already so close :)

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

fuck off shuri

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

:( 

i work for tony stank @peterparkour 

rip the meme queen

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

fuck off peter

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

:(

Nat @blankwindow

@TonyStank @BlackPanther

T’Challa @BlackPanther

why

T’Challa @BlackPanther

sort this out yourselves

hi my name is trey @andihaveabasketballgametomorrow

T’Challa is done with this shit

T’Challa @BlackPanther

I really am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have a lot of motivation for this fic rn...  
> If you want to have your username as one of the random people replying, comment down below and also tell me what you want the name beside your user to be


	4. we might need more waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial
> 
> when u sad
> 
> fresh AVAcado @ava-mackenzie
> 
> what happened?
> 
> spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial
> 
> clint stole MY waffles as well as tony’s 
> 
> Iron Man @TonyStank
> 
> wait WHAT

Nat @blankwindow

sometimes i swear clint is just a child stuck in a grown man’s body

clint @hawkeye

why u bully me

Iron Man @TonyStank

@blankwindow you’re right, he sounds like peter

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

@TonyStank i can’t believe you’ve done this

clint @hawkeye

@TonyStank ur out of the dad squad

clint @hawkeye

it’s just you and me now scott

ant dude @scottlang

damn… we just lost our main source of funding

AvEnGeRs AsSeMbLe @blackwidowstan

wait... tony stark is in the dad squad???

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

@TonyStank you are my daad, you’re my dad! boogie woogie woogie 

Karina @bros-before-toes

wHAT

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

@TonyStank you are my daad, you’re my dad! boogie woogie woogie

clint @hawkeye

Tony come collect your children

Iron Man @TonyStank 

alright fine i’m coming

\----------

AvEnGeRs AsSeMbLe @blackwidowstan

so like… can we talk about the fact that Tony Stark apparently has adopted Spider-Man AND his Intern Peter

spooderr @SpidermanOfficial

yes 

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

please do

...and they were roommates @a-mry

what the fuck is going on here on this day

\----------

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

when u sad

fresh AVAcado @ava-mackenzie

what happened?

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

clint stole MY waffles as well as tony’s 

Iron Man @TonyStank

wait WHAT

Iron Man @TonyStank

CLINT

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

@hawkeye i can’t believe you’ve done this

Vision @Vision

Actually, I was in the room at the time and I can confirm it was actually Sam

on your left @samthefalcon

I’VE BEEN DISCOVERED

on your left @samthefalcon

@scottlang was my partner in crime though

ant dude @scottlang

I’VE BEEN EXPOSED

on your left @samthefalcon

silence tic-tac

bucky @jamesbarnes

maybe i just need to make more waffles

\----------

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

shite

Iron Man @TonyStank 

what happened kid

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

so like… i may or may not have been shot lmao

Iron Man @TonyStank

FUCK

Iron Man @TonyStank

HOLD ON I’M ON MY WAY

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

language mr stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter's a little short. I'm trying to update regularly but I do have other commitments.   
> Anyway what Avengers/Characters would you like to appear more in this fic? Thor & Loki will come in at some point, and I'm also hoping to include the Guardians as well, but suggestions are always welcome!


	5. the shitty science kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man @TonyStank
> 
> before anyone asks, the kid will be fine
> 
> Iron Man @TonyStank 
> 
> he has an enhanced metabolism and healing factor, there’s barely even a scar
> 
> clint @hawkeye
> 
> yeah, all that unnecessary yelling was just Tony’s father instincts taking over
> 
> Iron Man @TonyStank
> 
> oh, fuck you barton

Iron Man @TonyStank

before anyone asks, the kid will be fine

Iron Man @TonyStank 

he has an enhanced metabolism and healing factor, there’s barely even a scar

clint @hawkeye

yeah, all that unnecessary yelling was just Tony’s father instincts taking over

Iron Man @TonyStank

oh, fuck you barton

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial 

LaNgUaGe!!

Iron Man @TonyStank

see he’s fine

\----------

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

shitty science kids, assemble

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

rt

mj @michellejones

rt

ned @guy-in-the-chair

rt 

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

rt 

potato gun boy @harleykeener

rt 

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

yeet let’s go fam

\----------

[Group Chat] losers + mj

luke skywalker: guysss can i add shuri & harley to the chat

han solo: omg yesss

princess leia: sure ig

han solo: also why am i han solo again ur the one that’s dating mj

luke skywalker: shit u rite

[luke skywalker’s name was changed to i can walk on walls]

[princess leia’s name was changed to i know everything]

i can walk on walls: there we go

i can walk on walls: wait hold on

[han solo’s name was changed to chewbacca]

chewbacca: thanks! i hate it

i can walk on walls: yw <3

i can walk on walls: also i’m gonna add them now

[meme queen was added to the chat]

[the potato from tennessee was added to the chat]

i can walk on walls: what’s up yeeters

i know everything: hey guys

meme queen: heyyyyyy

[chat name was changed to shitty science kids]

the potato from tennessee: why is this my name

chewbacca: because peter is a lil bitch

i can walk on walls: no u

meme queen: rip

meme queen: anyways gotta go make sure t’challa doesn’t break everything in my lab

meme queen: see ya

\----------

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

[photo of t’challa standing in shuri’s lab with a confused expression on his face]

the mighty king of wakanda

T’Challa @BlackPanther

shuriiiiii

T’Challa @BlackPanther

i hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's a little short, i'm a bit sick at the moment  
> i really appreciate comments, they give me more motivation!


	6. pranking the sonic rip-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> badass? more like dumb-ass @delawaregal
> 
> hey @blankwindow what’s the story behind ur user
> 
> clint @hawkeye
> 
> it’s because she really is a blank window
> 
> Nat @blankwindow
> 
> shut the fuck up barton
> 
> Nat @blankwindow
> 
> the n’s stand for natasha

badass? more like dumb-ass @delawaregal

hey @blankwindow what’s the story behind ur user

clint @hawkeye

it’s because she really is a blank window

Nat @blankwindow

shut the fuck up barton

Nat @blankwindow

the n’s stand for natasha

Nat @blankwindow

and i took the c out of ‘black’ because i don’t like clint

badass? more like dumb-ass @delawaregal

that... actually makes a lot of sense lol, thank u <3

Nat @blankwindow

yw 

\----------

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

today was wild

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

mj punched flash in the face

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

he started crying

ned @guy-in-the-chair

it was rlly funny tbh

mj @michellejones

agreed

AvEnGeRs AsSeMbLe @blackwidowstan

ur guys lives sound wild

AvEnGeRs AsSeMbLe @blackwidowstan

also who’s flash? and what kind of name is flash?

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

flash thompson is a sonic the hedgehog rip-off

gotta go fast @fthompson

hey!! 

AvEnGeRs AsSeMbLe @blackwidowstan

ah... i see what you mean

\----------

[Group Chat: shitty science kids]

chewbacca: guys that whole thing with mj punching flash got me thinking

chewbacca: we have so many assets at our disposal to prank flash

chewbacca: i think we should utilize our greatest one

i can walk on walls: ...what?

chewbacca: sHURI

meme queen: ok, first of all why did you talk about me like a piece of science equipment

meme queen: second, i am totally down for pranking the sonic rip-off where do we start

chewbacca: ok, heres what i had in mind…

chewbacca: mj, create an acadec gc

i know everything: ...ok

chewbacca: then, i’ll log on and change everyone’s names to something… else

the potato from tennessee: that sounds really terrifying i’m glad i’m in tennessee

chewbacca: finally, peter adds shuri to the acadec gc with… any name that isn’t like ‘the princess of wakanda’, and we let the magic happen.

i can walk on walls: tbh that’s a really funny plan

i can walk on walls: shitty science kids assemble

i can walk on walls: time to mess with flash thompson

\----------

[Michelle Jones created: acadec gc]

[Peter Parker was added]

[Ned Leeds was added]

[Flash Thompson was added]

[Betty Brant was added]

[Cindy Moon was added]

[Abe Brown was added]

[Charles Murphy was added]

Michelle Jones: sup losers welcome to the new acadec gc

[Michelle Jones’s name was changed to michaelle jackson]

[Peter Parker’s name was changed to i can walk on floors]

[Flash Thompson’s name was changed to sonic rip-off]

[Betty Brant’s name was changed to betty boop]

[Cindy Moon’s name was changed to cinderella]

[Abe Brown’s name was changed to bell boy]

[Charles Murphy’s name was changed to livin’ on a prayer]

[Ned Leeds’s name was changed to guy in the chair]

cinderella: what the fuck

[road work ahead was added]

road work ahead: sup aca deckers

guy in the chair: oml

[Chat Name changed to: aca deckers]

livin’ on a prayer: wait whom the fuck is road work ahead

road work ahead: i’m not sure, wHO AM I?

i can walk on floors: ned what is this name tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support on this fic! I also recently cross-published it onto Wattpad, and I made a cover for it so you can go check that out if you want.


	7. 'WiLd'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial
> 
> when u hear sirens and go to check it out but accidentally drop ur sandwich :(
> 
> whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri
> 
> mood 
> 
> clint @hawkeye
> 
> what type of sandwich was it???
> 
> Nat @blankwindow
> 
> clint stop… the boy is obviously in pain

[Group Chat] shitty science kids

chewbacca: hey guys, now that plan ‘mess with flash’ is a go, what kind of things should we get shuri to do

chewbacca: i mean, there are so many posSIBILITIES

i know everything: well, at some point we need to reveal the prank, or else it won’t be funny

i can walk on walls: point taken

meme queen: just,,, u guys try to have normal conversations and i’ll spout random shit

the potato from tennessee: i still don’t get why i couldn’t join as well

i can walk on walls: no one knows who u are harley

i can walk on walls: and no one would believe u if u say ‘oh yeah, tony stank broke into my garage when i was like 8 and i gave him my sister’s dora watch’

the potato from tennessee: tru dat

meme queen: anyway, time for phase 2

\----------

[Group Chat] aca deckers

michaelle jackson: guys don’t forget we have acadec after school today

road work ahead: sorry, can’t make it today! i have to go work in the lab <3

michaelle jackson: ok, see ya later then <3

sonic rip-off: I AM NOT A SONIC RIP OFF

sonic rip-off: also WHO THE FUCK ARE U

i can walk on floors: oh my gosh flash, LaNgUaGe!!

sonic rip-off: what the hell is that name parker

i can walk on floors: an inside joke ig

i can walk on floors: i still don’t really know what it means myself

road work ahead: lmao

betty boop: wHo ArE YoU???

road work ahead: a member of the midtown academic decathlon team of course

betty boop: ok, what’s your name?

road work ahead: um

road work ahead: sharon

betty boop: ...ok?

cinderella: there isn’t a sharon on the team!

road work ahead: yes there is what are you talking about

cinderella: ok then, see u at practice ‘sharon’

livin’ on a prayer: woah, cindy’s salty today

cinderella: shut up charles

road work ahead: i told you, i can’t make practice today, i have to work in the lab

i can walk on floors: just leave sharon alone u haters >:(

\----------

a member of the midtown acadec team @roadworkahead

hey guys i just got twitter ;)

i work for tony stank @peterparkour 

heyyyy sharon

a member of the midtown acadec team @roadworkahead

heyyyy 

Cindy @CinderellaMoon

I’m so confused

\----------

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

when u hear sirens and go to check it out but accidentally drop ur sandwich :(

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

mood 

clint @hawkeye

what type of sandwich was it???

Nat @blankwindow

clint stop… the boy is obviously in pain 

step the fuck up @luciahzhou

rip spoodey

Karina @bros-before-toes

we pray for your sandwich

\----------

Dr. Banner/The Hulk @BruceBanner

Today was ‘wild’ as you kids say

Dr. Banner/The Hulk @BruceBanner

If you guys didn’t already know, Spiderman’s favourite activity at the tower is scaring the people living there by using his powers all around the Avengers floor

Dr. Banner/The Hulk @BruceBanner

and today I walked into my lab and spiderman was just sitting there, reading his textbook… oN THE CEILING

Dr. Banner/The Hulk @BruceBanner

And when he saw me, he CRAWLED across the ceiling over to me and asked for help with his homework

WaNdA @scarletwitch

wild 

Dr. Banner/The Hulk @BruceBanner

I said that already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while listening to 'the night begins to shine' from that one Teen Titans Go episode on repeat  
> I also made a Marvel Instagram fanpage so go follow @wqndamaximoff


	8. yeegle bebeeble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i work for tony stank @peterparkour
> 
> ned and i just spent like an hour on urban dictionary and we have been enlightened
> 
> ned @guy-in-the-chair 
> 
> yeegle bebeeble bitch

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

ned and i just spent like an hour on urban dictionary and we have been enlightened

ned @guy-in-the-chair 

yeegle bebeeble bitch

mj @michellejones

oh fuck that place is a hellhole

mj @michellejones 

i’m sitting next to them and they’re waiting for one of the avengers to see the tweet and search up urban dictionary

mj @michellejones

i’m telling you, dON’T

Iron Man @TonyStank

ok now i need to search it up

mj @michellejones

Oh god

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

yES ned it worked

ned @guy-in-the-chair 

yeehaw 

Iron Man @TonyStank

holy fuck

Iron Man @TonyStank

tbh this is probably where clint got educated on ‘memes’

clint @hawkeye 

stop exposing me you dense cabbage

\----------

[Group Chat] aca deckers

road work ahead: how’s it going fellow aca deckers

cinderella: i’m really done saying this but, WhO ArE YoU SHARON

road work ahead: i am sharon

bell boy: ok, how about we play 20 questions w/ sharon? so we know like, more about her?

betty boop: i’m down

i can walk on floors: ...ok

i can walk on floors: if sharon wants

road work ahead: sure ig

cinderella: ok i’m starting

cinderella: where in NYC do you live?

road work ahead: ...queens obvs

road work ahead: i’m a member of the midtown team

cinderella: but do you have like... a street name? an address?

road work ahead: ....

betty boop: oh my GOD 

bell boy: does anyone here even KNOW ‘sharon’? Who even added her!?

\----------

[Group Chat] shitty science kids

meme queen: fUCK

meme queen: i’m SORRY

meme queen: i’ve only even been to NY like, twice! and it was to the tower, not Midtown!

the potato from tennessee: wait what happened!?

i can walk on floors: cindy asked shuri where she lived, and shuri said queens, but then cindy asked what street, and shuri just replied with ‘...’ and now EVERYONE’s freaking out

meme queen: I SAID I WAS SORRY

i know everything: everyone cALM DOWN

i know everything: just tell them... or else they could call the police for like cyberbullying, it’s something betty would do

chewbacca: unfortunately, mj’s right

chewbacca: shitty science kids, we have failed at pranking because we were too shitty

\----------

[Group Chat] aca deckers

i can walk on floors: ok EVERYONE CALM DOWN

i can walk on floors: sharon has an announcement

cinderella: she better have an explanation

betty boop: or i’m gonna call the cyberbullying helpline!

michaelle jackson: see i was right

betty boop: huh?

road work ahead: SILENCE

road work ahead: ned do the thing

[road work ahead’s name was changed to whAT aRe ThoSEEEE]

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE: hi i’m peter’s online meme friend

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE: i live in Wakanda and my name is Shuri

livin’ on a prayer: yo wtf

cinderella: oH MY GODS

cinderella: PRINCESS SHURI

cinderella: i’m sorry but ur like my idol YOU BUILD SO MUCH COOL STUFF

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE: yeegle bebeeble

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE: that is very high praise

sonic rip-off: …

i can walk on floors: lmao

guy in the chair: flash.exe has stopped working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you were wondering, yes, me and my friend did spend an hour on urban dictionary, thanks for asking  
> also there's nothing more motivating when writing a fanfic than the avengers theme on kazoo (at least for me)


	9. let's be shitty at midtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy @CinderellaMoon
> 
> hey princess shuri idk if you remember me but i’m cindy and i just wanted to ask if you had plans of visiting peter? cause i rlly want to meet you after all that… group chat shit ya know
> 
> whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri
> 
> i did not but i am currently reorganising my schedule i must come to peter’s school
> 
> i work for tony stank @peterparkour 
> 
> whyyyyyyyy 
> 
> whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri
> 
> haha suffer bitch

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

5 more days til the reunion!! yeet

Iron Man @TonyStank

I’m seriously starting to regret allowing Shuri to visit with T’Challa

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri 

be quiet old man

Iron Man @TonyStank

rude 

Cindy @CinderellaMoon

hey princess shuri idk if you remember me but i’m cindy and i just wanted to ask if you had plans of visiting peter? cause i rlly want to meet you after all that… group chat shit ya know

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

i did not but i am currently reorganising my schedule i must come to peter’s school

i work for tony stank @peterparkour 

whyyyyyyyy 

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

haha suffer bitch

whAT aRE ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

ok i think i can just take out this speech i had to do on vibranium for some senator people and we’re good

T’Challa @BlackPanther

shuriiiiii

T’Challa @BlackPanther

you can’t miss that

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

watch me

\----------

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

this bitch

[photo of Shuri poking her head through the door into Peter’s classroom]

mj @michellejones

ayyyyyyyyyyyyy ma girl

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri 

ayyyyyyyyyyyyy

ned @guy-in-the-chair

but tbh today was even more wild than that day mj punched flash

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

and it was all because of mEEEE

T’Challa @BlackPanther

…

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri 

stop being so cranky brother

T’Challa @BlackPanther

why are you like this

\----------

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

highlights from my trip to ny!

[picture of Shuri standing at a conference looking incredibly bored]

[video of Shuri doing a presentation and Peter yelling ‘whAT aRe ThoSEEE’ from the crowd]

[Shuri, Peter, Ned and MJ posing for a photo with the AcaDec team]

[video of Shuri and Peter sneaking up on Flash and Flash screaming like a girl]

[Shuri and MJ posing together, leaning on each other with their arms crossed]

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

noiceeee 

bettyyyyyy @BettyBrant

ooohhh did you get any photos with spidey??

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

oh, ya i saw him

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

we didn’t take any photos tho lol, soz

Bettyyyyyy @BettyBrant 

oh lol that’s ok

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

she just likes Peter more :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kazoo Kid is a national shitposting treasure


	10. the guardians join the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter quill @Starlord
> 
> I’m back bitches
> 
> spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial
> 
> hi mr. starlord sir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok just to clarify, before this i didn't know when this took place on the timeline, but here you go: basically infinity war happened, but peter q didn't fuck up and they got the gauntlet off thanos. then nebula killed him. also loki and gamora live ok

peter quill @Starlord

I’m back bitches

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

hi mr. starlord sir!

Iron Man @TonyStank

since when did you guys have twitter..?

peter quill @Starlord

since spider-kid made them for us 5 minutes ago

green badass lady @whyisgamora

I still do not understand my name.

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

it’s an inside joke miss gamora

i am groot @iamgroot

i am groot

rocket @trashpandawithagun

yes groot, we know

\----------

AvEnGeRs AsSeMbLe @blackwidowstan

hey @ avengers

Who are @Starlord @whyisgamora @trashpandawithagun @iamgroot @draxthedestroyer @nebulaaa and @uwumantis?

clint @hawkeye

good question, idk. @TonyStank ???

Iron Man @TonyStank

They’re basically a gang that go around the galaxy… what was it again? “Kicking names and taking ass.”

peter quill @Starlord

ok, in my defence drax and mantis don’t know the first THING about earth culture.

peter quill @Starlord

But we are the Guardians (Of The Galaxy), and we consist of me, Peter Quill, an awesome outlaw, Gamora, a green assassin woman, Drax, a guy who yells a lot and kills people, Rocket, a raccoon with a gun, Groot, a tree, Nebula, a blue assassin woman, and Mantis, who is the definition of innocent. 

AvEnGeRs AsSeMbLe @blackwidowstan

...somehow that made me even more confused than before.

Nat @blankwindow

They tend to do that

\----------

WaNdA @scarletwitch

@princess-shuri I wAnNa Be A cOwBoY BaBeY

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

@scarletwitch I wAnNa Be A cOwBoY BaBeY

spooderrr @SpidermanOfficial

wait wanda knows vines????

potato gun boy @harleykeener

aDD HER TO THE GC

\----------

[Group Chat] shitty science kids

[scarlet bitch was added to the chat]

scarlet bitch: whAT’S UP FUCKERS

meme queen: (what are you doing on my phone???)

scarlet bitch: FUCK YOU THAT’S WHY

i can walk on walls: lmao hi wanda

the potato from tennessee: love the name

scarlet bitch: well urs is kinda trash tbh

chewbacca: woah scarlet witch just roasting harley like that

the potato from tennessee: you can thank mr parkour for the crap names

i know everything: why don’t u just change them if you hate them

chewbacca: that’s wayyy too much work mj

i can walk on walls: yeah only me and shuri are ever bothered to do shit like that

[Chat Name was changed to shitty science kids + wanda]

scarlet witch: i don’t know science lmao

i can walk on walls: do any of us tho

\----------

peter quill @Starlord

@nebulaaa @uwumantis @draxthedestroyer what the fuck are you guys doing you haven’t tweeted anything yet with these accounts spider-kid made us!!!

blue badass lady @nebulaaa

fuck off quill

Mantis @uwumantis

that word seems to mean bad things… is something wrong Nebula?

blue badass lady @nebulaaa 

Oh my god Mantis you’re such a bean

blue badass lady @nebulaaa

also like… drax doesn’t even know how to log in

peter quill @Starlord

Oh lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d i d y o u l i k e i t ?


	11. u don't get mcdonalds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man @TonyStank
> 
> you guys didn’t get me any mcdonalds :(
> 
> potato gun boy @harleykeener
> 
> sucks for u

i work for tony stank @peterparkour 

wHAT THE FUCKKK

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

[picture of Harley, poking his head through Peter’s doorway]

this bitch- they’re all the same-

i work for tony stank @peterparkour

he didn’t even tell me he was visiting smh

mj @michellejones

bromance at its finest everyone

potato gun boy @harleykeener

get over it, i bought u mcdonalds

i work for tony stank @peterparkour 

yes thank u for the mcdonalds

Iron Man @TonyStank

you guys didn’t get me any mcdonalds :(

potato gun boy @harleykeener

sucks for u

\----------

peter quill @Starlord

ok everybody rocket finally told drax how a phone works, watch out it’s gonna be a wild ride

the invisible man @DraxTheDestroyer

Hello Quill! You too are on the tweety bird!

peter quill @Starlord

fuck it i’m out abort abort

\----------

WaNdA @scarletwitch

so i see both @harleykeener and @peterparkour huddled around an ipad from which i’m pretty sure i hear @princess-shuri… oh god oh fuck what are you guys plotting

whAT aRe ThoSEEEE @princess-shuri

world domination :)

Iron Man @TonyStank

CALL THE AVENGERS

T’Challa @BlackPanther

WE ARE THE AVENGERS

Iron Man @TonyStank 

FUCK-

\----------

[Group Chat] shitty science kids + wanda

scarlet bitch: seriously guys

scarlet bitch: WhAt ArE yOu DoInG?

chewbacca: aaaAAAAHHHH

i know everything: aaAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

the potato from tennessee: alas!

i can walk on walls: they have quoted a holy word of god! a vine!

meme queen: so

meme queen: basically peter and harley are gonna prank mr. stank

chewbacca: oof-

i know everything: i support

scarlet bitch: ooh when, i wanna watch lmao

meme queen: you’ll see ;)

\----------

on your left @samthefalcon

@jamesbarnes

on your left @samthefalcon

@jamesbarnes

on your left @samthefalcon

@jamesbarnes

bucky likes plums @jamesbarnes

WHAT

on your left @samthefalcon

bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating, I was watching Agents of Shield and now I really want to add them in but I don't think I will, i'll just do a separate fanfic later (also no AoS spoilers i've only just started season 3)


End file.
